


The power of love

by PernicoAndCelloIsMyLife



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: But so is Victor, Cuddling & Snuggling, Day 7, Domestic Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sick Character, Sick Katsuki Yuuri, Sickfic, Yuri on ice anniversary, Yuuri is stubborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PernicoAndCelloIsMyLife/pseuds/PernicoAndCelloIsMyLife
Summary: Yuuri wakes up one day sick and Victor tries to take care of his stubborn fiance'.





	The power of love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!  
> This is my submission for day 7 of the Yuri on ice anniversary event. The prompt was hug and/ or kisses so I decided to write a story about Yuuri being sick and Victor trying to take care of him.  
> I hope you all enjoy!

It all started out as a normal day for Yuuri Katsuki, he woke up next to his fiancé in their shared bed, in their shared apartment, in Russia. As usual he was the first to wake up when he heard the alarm clock start to shriek. He reached over and hit the off button; he then turned over to the other side where Victor was still sleeping. Sometimes Yuuri envied how heavy of a sleeper the gray haired man was while he was a light sleeper himself. He was just about to start shaking his lover awake when he was suddenly jumped by a four-legged big pile of curly brown fur.

  
Makkachin jumped between the couple and started licking Yuuri’s face then Victor’s until he woke up giggling. “Ok, ok, thanks for the morning kisses Makka.” Victor said, sitting up and gently pushing the big poodle down to sit between his legs. “But I could always use more kisses.” He said while looking over to the black haired man with a suggestive smirk stretching across his lips.

  
Yuuri smiled and chuckled a little as he leaned toward his fiancé to place a tender kiss on his lips. “Good morning.”

  
“Good morning, love. Did you sleep well?”

  
“Yeah I did.”

  
“That’s good. “ The gray haired man then stretched and scooted toward the edge of their bed. “I’ll make breakfast; did you want anything special today?” He asked as he stood up and walked towards the closet to collect his clothes for the day then head towards the adjoining bathroom.

  
“No, I’m ok with whatever you make.”

  
“Good.” After a few minutes Victor was out of the bathroom and walking towards the door of their room when it happened. Yuuri sneezed.

  
Now that usually wouldn’t mean anything to anyone else, but when you are living with the one and only Victor “extra” Nikiforov, it means a lot.

  
Victor was at Yuuri’s side in an instant, feeling his head with the back of his hand and asking him a slew of questions like; ‘Are you ok? Are you coming down with a cold? Do you have the flu? Do you have malaria?’ With the last question the black haired man pulled his fiancé’s hand away from his face and stood up from the bed.

  
“Victor I’m fine, it was just a sneeze.” And with that said, Yuuri sneezed yet again.

  
“Yuuri-“

  
“Victor I’m telling you, I’m fine.” He then sneezed again. “It’s probably… just my allergies giving me trouble.”

  
“Yuuri, you don’t _have_ allergies.” Victor deadpanned with an unimpressed look on his face.

  
“Maybe, it was just a sneeze attack then. I’m telling you, I’m not sick.” Now Yuuri could feel that his throat was kind of sore and that it was getting kind of hard for him to breathe through his nose, but Yuuri wasn’t going to make a big deal out of a little cold. He had dealt with worse, plus he wanted to practice some more on perfecting his new routine. It also didn’t help that Yuuri could be a little stubborn at times, so he wasn’t going to budge on this.

  
Victor just continued to look at the other man with the same unimpressed expression painted onto his face for a minute until he sighed and shook his head. “Ok, Yuuri. Whatever you say.” And with that he was walking out of their room and to the kitchen.

  
Yuuri sighed in relief and made his way into the bathroom. That went a lot better than Yuuri thought it would go, given that both Yuuri and Victor could be quite stubborn at times leading to some heated arguments between the couple. This usually would alert Yuuri but he wasn’t feeling the best, so he was just hoping that nothing bad would come out of this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was when Yuuri found himself barely able to get up from the ice, where he had fallen from flubbing his twenty fifth jump during the second hour of practice that he realized that he had made a terrible decision.

  
His entire body was aching, he couldn’t stop coughing, he couldn’t breathe through his nose at all and because of that his nose just wouldn’t _stop running_. The worse part was that Victor was being extra hard on him this practice. His fiancé/coach was running him through the wringer today.

  
If Yuuri so much as miss-stepped once while practicing his step sequence he was ordered to start over again. By the time they were an hour in Yuuri had gone through his step sequence at least 30 times, and that wasn’t even the worse of it. When they finally got to his jumps the Japanese man was exhausted and sweating profusely but Victor kept barking out orders, showing no mercy towards Yuuri. All of this lead him up to right now, lying on his back on the ice, panting heavily, and barely able to move on his own.

He heard the other skaters murmuring amongst themselves about how they were starting to get worried about the Japanese skater, wondering what was wrong with him. They were also incredibly confused by the way that Victor was acting; he was never like this towards Yuuri even when they were fighting. He never pushed him this much to Yuuri’s breaking point; he was never this demanding and harsh towards the other man. The whole thing was truly confusing to the other skaters at the rink. Yuuri was also confused until he was lying on the ice, in the middle of the rink, felling like he was about to die; that is when it all made sense to him.

  
Victor was doing this on purpose, to get Yuuri to admit that he was sick and, as much as it annoyed the Japanese man, it worked.

  
All of a sudden Yuuri saw the outline of someone standing over him and when he focused in he could see the blonde hair and green eyes looking down at him in worry. “Oi pig, what the hell is wrong with you? Are you ok?”

  
At this point Yuuri had decided that it was time to admit defeat and sighed. “No, I’m sick.”

  
“Then why the hell aren’t you at home?” Yurio asked while holding a hand out to Yuuri to help him up and guide him to the side of the rink where Victor was standing looking innocent and totally oblivious to what was happening.

  
“Hey old man, did you know that the pig was sick?”

Victor put one of his hands over his mouth in mock shock and that’s when Yuuri absolutely knew that he wouldn’t hear the end of this. “No I didn’t, he told me he was feeling fine this morning.”

Yurio looked between the two of them but ultimately rolled his eyes while making sure that Yuuri got to a bench to sit down. “Listen, I don’t know what’s going on and I don’t want to, so just take the Katsudon home and make sure he rests. We don’t want him dropping dead before qualifiers. ” With that said the blonde then turned around and went back to practicing his own program, leaving Victor and Yuuri alone.

Victor didn’t say anything and Yuuri was starting to feel uneasy from it, so he decided to get it over with and admit his mistake.“Victor I’m sorry, I should have listened to you and I should have just admitted that I was sick this morning. I was wrong, do you forgive me?”

Yuuri no sooner finished apologizing and he was almost being knocked over from the force of Victor hugging him tightly. “I’m sorry too for pushing you so hard, I just wanted you to realize that it’s better for you to listen to your body and not push yourself too hard. I’m sorry for being so mean, please forgive me!!” He looked up at him with watery ocean blue eyes that only his fiancé could pull off.

  
“I forgive you.”

  
“I love you.” Victor said letting go of his fiancé and standing up. “Now why don’t we get you home so you can rest?”

  
“That sounds good.” Yuuri then leaned down to start unlacing his skates, but Victor kneeled down on the ground in front of him and pushed Yuuri’s hands out of the way so that he could un-lace the black haired man’s skates. Yuuri was tempted to complain to Victor and get him to stop, but he didn’t have the strength to argue.

  
After Yuuri’s things were packed back into his duffle bag, Victor helped Yuuri up and out of the rink to and to their car so the gray haired man could drive his sick fiancé home to nurse him back to health.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A few hours later had Yuuri laying on the couch in a cocoon of blankets, dressed in his favorite pajamas with poodles printed on them. He was watching his favorite movie and he was finishing a bowl of homemade soup that Victor insisted on making for him. The small waste bin next to him was gradually filling up with every time that the black haired man had to blow his nose and his nose was starting to hurt from rubbing his nose so much.

  
Yuuri was just getting over _another_ coughing fit when Victor came into the living room holding a mug with smoke coming from the top of it. “How are you feeling darling?” He asked while handing Yuuri the mug of hot liquid and used his other hand to feel Yuuri’s forehead.

  
“I still feel terrible, but at least I’m comfortable.”

  
“Well at least that’s good. I made you some of your favorite tea with some honey to help your throat.”

  
“Thank you.”

  
“You are most certainly welcome, love.” Victor replied while sitting down next to Yuuri and pulling the Japanese man towards him to press a kiss to his temple. Yuuri took a sip of his tea and felt the warm liquid go down and soothe his sore throat.

  
After he finished the rest of his tea Victor took the mug from him and put it on the coffee table in front of them to deal with later. Yuuri then felt Victor tugging him closer until his head rest resting on the gray haired man’s chest. Victor then took the chance to pepper Yuuri’s face with kisses while he hugged him tightly.“Victor, not that I’m not enjoying this but, I don’t think you should be staying so close to me. I don’t want you to get sick too.”

  
Victor pulled his fiancé even closer to his chest and kissed him on the forehead again. “Aw, but Yuuri I always want to be close to you. Besides I won’t get sick, the power of love will protect me!”

  
Yuuri looked at the other man with a raised eyebrow. “The power of love?”

  
“The power of love.”

  
“Whatever you say, love.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was five days later that Yuuri woke up feeling better and reinvigorated. He sat up in bed to stretch when he heard a sneeze then a loud sniffle from the person next to him. He looked over Victors shoulder to see that his fiancé’s face was pale and that his nose was running. He looked about as bad as Yuuri did a few days ago.  
Yuuri knew that Victor was sick, but the only thing that he could say was. “The power of love, huh.”

  
What he got in answer was another sneeze and a whine that resembled on of a kicked puppy. Yuuri just shook his head and got up from the bed.“Fine, I’ll go heat up some tea.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed!! It's funny because that whole 'power of love thing' actually happened between me and a friend who insisted on hugging up on me even though I told him I was sick. Lol
> 
> Anyway I hope to have Day 8 out in a little bit so look out for that!
> 
> As always constructive criticism/ comments are always welcome and appreciated! 
> 
> You guys can also visit my Tumblr, Yaoi-Trash-Hubbo, for updates on my fic and you can check out my blog about my fandoms and OTP's.
> 
> I would also just like to thank you all for how much love and comments you guys have been giving me. It really motivates me to write more. :D <3
> 
> Kim :P


End file.
